


Лазурь

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry, Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Чужой мог интересоваться другими мечеными больше, но он заботился о снах Вергилия.
Kudos: 2





	Лазурь

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Их семью репрессировали за чужепоклонничество, и Вергилий оказался единственным выжившим.   
> Однажды я напишу полноценный фик, а пока так.

Бездна была не просто голубой — лазурной, цвета чистых тропических вод, каких Вергилий видел только на красочных иллюстрациях тех дорогих книг, что хранились дома. Это было так давно, но он все еще помнил, помнил так хорошо, что было больно. Образы воскрешались во снах, охватывали его со всех сторон, но отступали, стоило открыть глаза.

Вергилий ненавидел просыпаться.

Он бы забылся во снах, утонул бы в Бездне, в сладкой иллюзии дома, в теплых руках матери, голосе отца и надоедливости брата.

Чужого не было рядом, но Вергилий чувствовал его тяжелый взгляд.

Сейчас Бездна сложилась для него в образ песчаного берега и океана — спокойного, как зеркало, безбрежного.

Вергилий посмотрел на свое отражение и увидел лицо брата. Вздохнул и отступил от воды, отворачиваясь.

Он не любил осознавать себя во снах. Так все иллюзорные картинки обретали привкус горечи, и сердце начинало болеть.

Он сел на песок, зарываясь в него сапогами. Метку укололо, будто Чужой был близко, но Вергилий все еще не видел его. Бог редко обращал на него внимание, слишком занятой новым своим любимчиком, гораздо более значимым в контексте истории, но обидно Вергилию не было.

Ему была подарена сила, а это все, что ему было нужно, чтобы отомстить за свою семью.

Чужой пришел к Вергилию, когда тот был еще мальчиком. Когда он, рыдая, прятался в подворотнях Дануолла от смотрителей, крепко прижимая к груди свой костяной амулет, подаренный матерью. В ушах у Вергилия до сих пор звенело от шарманок, но этот звон никогда не снился ему теперь.

Чужой мог интересоваться другими мечеными больше, но он заботился о его снах.


End file.
